After the Movies
by Ochako107
Summary: AxM [COMPLETE] Misao is pulled over late at night and freaks out as a tall figure looms over her window! Why is Kenshin eating Snowcaps and why can't Sano spell? Oh, some one help these poor souls.
1. Nice night for a drive

**Author's Note**: I was listening to the radio one morning and they had a talk show on. They wanted callers to call in if they had ever been pulled over by an officer and asked out. One lady responded that she was frightened and wasn't breaking any laws. The officer just asked her for her number! (If it was me, I wouldn't but you know…) So anyway she did give him her number and they went out. Would you believe she got married to him?

As I started cracking up in my room I thought, 'Hey! That sounds like something fun to write about! What would a Ruroken character do if she were pulled over on a false alarm? Who would be better than a short-tempered weasel for this fiasco?!' And so I give you:

**After the movie**

By: Ochako107

Disclaimer: Aa, I don't own these characters so no suing, okay?

**Chapter 1 –Nice Night For a Drive**

A tall spiky haired man with chocolate eyes, an even taller, jet-black haired man with icy blue-gray eyes, and the shortest of the trio; a cute little redhead with amethyst eyes walked out of the movie theater. The trio of cuties walked out as many teenage girls gawked at how adorable they were.

"Hey, that was the lamest movie I've ever seen." The spiky haired man, Sanosuke Sanosuke said to his pals. "Chick flicks are so lame. I don't understand how anyone can stand them."

"I second that." The ice blue eyed man, Shinomori Aoshi agreed.

"Oro? It was kind of sweet. Can you imagine falling in love like that de gozaru ka?" The smallest replied. The taller men stopped walking and glanced at the redhead, Himura Kenshin.

"Dude," Sano shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder if you are straight or not."

"Hey!"

"Drop it. Let's just leave this place, _'lover-boy'_. There are too many little girls here." Aoshi began taking longer strides away from the sighing high school girls.

"Was Aoshi making fun of this one?" Kenshin asked pointing to himself.

"Yeah, he was. You're becoming too much of a softy on us, Kenshin." Sano took the redhead into a headlock and smirked. "We're starting to think you need some lovin'. What about that cute lil missy you are rooming with, eh? Didn't you catch her in the shower once…?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "I'd stop right there, if I were you." Sano backed off the subject knowingly. Kenshin tilted his head to the left smirking. "Heh, this one would say the same for you too anyhow, Sano." His last words were muffled as he was trying to get out of Sano's powerful headlock. "Get off! You're messing this one's hair up de gozaru yo!"

"I want to go home." Aoshi began walking to the police car the trio shared leaving the two. Unfortunately, they had dragged him to the movies, which was unexpected. They had changed into regular casual clothes while he was stuck with wearing his uniform. _'Darn Himura and Sagara…'_

The other two caught up with Aoshi laughing all the way, throwing popcorn and Snowcaps at one another. If you didn't know these people, you'd never guess they were police officers.

"I'll drive since you two seem…" Sano put his hands on his mouth and made a fart noise as Kenshin began cracking up. "…A little _off_ today." They all piled in and Aoshi turned the engine on, rolling out of the busy parking lot.

* * *

"Hey, Shinomori." Sano called from the back seat, staring at the ceiling. 

"What, moron?" They stopped at a red light.

"So you ever had a girlfriend?" Sano turned his attention to the window. A petite woman was singing to the radio while tapping on her steering wheel, smiling happily.

"…" Aoshi kept his eyes on the road.

"Aw, come on, you've had to have one."

"This one thinks Aoshi doesn't want to talk about it." Kenshin said with a mouth full of left over Snowcaps.

"Just a simple question… unless ice block here is too shy to counter." There was a long silence.

"No." The light turned green and the girl's car drove off in front of them.

"Ha! I knew it! Well today is your lucky day!" Sano jokingly punched Aoshi on the shoulder, nearly making him swerve into another car.

"Don't do that or I will throw you out of this car and make it _look_ like an accident."

Sano ignored his remark. "It happens that there is a hot gal in that car ahead of us."

"Oh, yeah sure. I'm going to ask her out through the window. She'll think I'm some lunatic stalker."

"I've got something better. You'll pull her over and ask her for her number."

"You're one crazy son of a-"

"Just get her number, Shinomori. You don't have to call her or anything. Che, you can't even do that. You are all ready dressed like an officer, it's perfect!"

Kenshin looked between the men wondering what would happen next. _'Oro… I just want to get home safely.' '**But this could prove to be amusing…**' 'No! Aoshi wouldn't like it!**' 'Does it matter? Sano is the one who will get his ass kicked if it doesn't work. Besides, what about that comment about catching Kaoru in the shower? Are you going to let it slide?'** _With that, Kenshin slapped a silly grin on his face and kept quiet.

Aoshi was becoming irritated with Sano's jeering. "Chickeeen! Bock bo-- AH!" The siren went on and Aoshi picked up speed on the white Honda ahead of them. Kenshin and Sano's eyes bugged out and they held onto the seat for dear life.

"I wouldn't be talking, Sagara." He unbuckled his belt and got out the car. "I'm not the one who looks like a rooster head." Sano had steam coming out of his ears, but he'd give credit to Aoshi for having guts to do this. He jumped into the driver seat next to Kenshin and dug his hand into Kenshin's box of candy.

"Hey! Don't steel this one's candy!"

"Sit back and enjoy the real show, Kenshin, old buddy."

* * *

Makimachi Misao turned down her radio. Was that a siren she heard? She looked in her rear view mirror and saw an officer flagging her down. 'Ah! Oh my gosh what did I do? I wasn't speeding! My taillights are on, I made a signal, I'm not smoking or drinking, I have a full tank, and I'm not swerving!' She pulled over and pulled loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

The tall officer got out the car and began striding over to her with large firm steps. _'Ee! At least a hot officer stops me.'_ She giggled to herself.

Aoshi reached her window and she rolled it down. "Um… hello officer?"

"Hi." '_Wow, her eyes are a brilliant jade color.'_ He thought.

"…" The young woman glanced around nervously.

"…" '_Now what do I say?'_ He glanced at his companions who were presently urging him to talk some more.

"Nice night?"

"I guess so." Misao replied. She stared at his handsome face and didn't blink. _'Hello? What was I doing that made you stop me?'_

"So…"

"Listen, sir." Misao began getting annoyed at the officer's lack of explanation. "It's late, I want to get home and I'm not sure why you are stopping me. Please give me something besides standing over my window, trying to freak an innocent driver out."

"Em… I…" He turned back to his friends to see that Sano was holding up a piece of paper reading _ASK HER SLUMBER_.

"Do you want to slumber?" He blurted out.

"WHAT?" She jumped back in horror. Was he about to molest her?

Aoshi glanced angrily at Sano. Kenshin yanked the paper from his friend and his eyes went to giant saucers. He jumped Sano and took the marker, crossing it out and re wrote _ASK HER NUMBER!_

Aoshi turned back to the window. "What's your-"

"HIYA!" Misao opened her door harshly knocking into Aoshi's shins.

"OW!"

"TAKE THIS! AND THAT!" Misao pulled out her purse and began beating poor Aoshi up with it. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO WOMEN THIS LATE AT NIGHT! YOU'LL REGRET EVER MEETING MAKIMACHI MISAO!" She pulled out pepper spray as Aoshi stumbled to his legs.

Sano and Kenshin couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The girl in the car was no taller that Aoshi's lower chest and was beating him up. Sano cracked up, popping more Snowcaps into his mouth as he watched the furious girl begin her next attack.

"Matte, matte." Aoshi grabbed Misao's wrists and stared into her stormy eyes. "Stop hitting me. I AM an officer remember?"

She put her offence down and blushed scarlet. "Oh! Sorry, officer! You said something offensive to me and I only reacted. You shouldn't say such things; I mean how many people stop you at eleven o'clock and suddenly ask you to _sleep_ with them?! It was really your fault anyway and I mean aren't you happy I can protect myself anyway?" She clasped her hands together and realized who she was talking to when Aoshi just stood there unmoving. "Oh right! Please don't hurt me. I only want to get home and you were frustrating me and-"

Aoshi put a finger to her lips to hush the petite woman. There were minutes that passed as they stood in that intimate position; Aoshi holding her wrist and a finger to her lips as she stood close to him.

Sano and Kenshin leaned forward and watched all the while snacking on candy, as the couple stood there. "Gesh, you'd think Aoshi would have gotten her number and we moved on in our lives."

"Ah, but Miss Misao seems to be quite a spirited girl. She's lasted thus far."

"Listen Misao, that's your name." Aoshi finally broke the silence. She nodded. "Do you see those two guys in the car behind us? No don't look at them now."

She glanced slightly but averted her eyes back to him and nodded. "They've dared me to pull you over and ask your number… which I've never done before." He looked down and shuffled his feet. He felt like a total idiot, like he was back in high school asking his crush to a prom or something. "Eh… so what do you say?"

Misao tilted her head and grinned. Her grin turned into a smile in which she started laughing out loud. "Oh my! YOU wanted MY number?"

"…" Aoshi stood like a statue as Misao tumbled around on the dirt road trying to control her laughing. _'I knew this was bad idea! I'm going to shoot Sanosuke when I get back there. Okay just slowly back away and save yourself some embarrassment...'_

"HAHA! Why didn't you say so? Sure I'll give you my number!" Aoshi stopped moving away and watched her pull out a pen and paper. "Looks like your friend over there needs to see that he isn't all that macho anyway. You didn't have to scare me half to death! You should see your face!"

Aoshi stared at the girl and he found himself chuckling lightly himself. Misao calmed down and waved to Kenshin and Sano. "She saw us!" Sano and Kenshin ducked down. "You're such an idiot Kenshin!" Sano whispered.

"What did this one do? This was all your idea de gozaru!" He whispered back.

"No! You _let_ me do it so it's your fault little man!"

"Oro!"

"Hey you two." Aoshi opened the door and Sano jumped back into the back seat. "Can you shut up now?"

"Did you get Miss Misao's number, Aoshi?" Kenshin asked quite excited.

He held a little yellow paper between his index and middle finger. "What do you think?"

"All right, ice block! Way to go man!"

"And I think I _will_ call her…"

"What?! Aoshi, man, it was just a dare."

"Yes, but… she sounds like a nice person." He watched the little white Honda drive away before Misao waved good bye.

"So?"

"So… I want to know her better." He turned around and gave Sano an ice glare. "Got a problem with that? Or are you just jealous, Sagara?" He smirked as he started the car engine.

"Whatever. I've had my fair share of women all ready." Sano buckled his seat belt and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Yeah! Remember Miss Sayo, his wife? And then they divorced right before Miss Sayo was killed in that car accident, and Sano was all depressed and punched walls a lot and-"

Sano hit Kenshin on the head. "Shut up."

"Orororo…" The three went on their way home for a good night's rest.

* * *

Misao turned her radio back on and picked up her cell and called Kaoru. 

"Lo?" Kaoru asked tiredly.

"Hey ya, Kaoru. You wouldn't believe what happened."

* * *

Oro --Kenshin's phrase. It's just what he says when he's confused/surprised/etc. (Most of you know that anyway) 

De gozaru/de gozaru ka/de gozaru yo --Just kind of what Kenshin says to be polite. Just think of it as him being REALLY, REALLY polite.

_-dono_ --polite horrific for people you respect. Kenshin calls Kaoru Kaoru-dono, roughly like 'Lady Kaoru'

Right. Anything else you don't know just ask! Most of you know all this anyway…

**Like it? Want to review? Please do! Cya next time!**


	2. Smiles, phones, and sarcasm

**Chapter 2-- Smiles, phones, and sarcasm**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Aoshi sat at the table the following morning. He boiled a pot of water to prepare himself some tea as he looked out the window.

"Another day… another crime… another lonely morning…" He muttered as he ran a hand through his slick hair. He glanced at the phone and the small yellow sticky note attached to it reading Misao's phone number. "Maybe I should… no. It's a bit too early and she's probably still sleeping." He glanced at the clock; it read 10:30 AM. "Yeah, it's too early. Maybe I'll take a shower, and then I'll call her."

He picked up his steaming cup of tea and walked to the bathroom to shower. As he finished showering, drying, dressing, and combing his hair, he looked at himself in the mirror. His icy blue eyes pierced right back at him. Why couldn't he smile? It felt… nice chuckling last night when Misao was there.

Aoshi moved one side of his mouth up. _'That's it, now do the other…'_ He tried his best but it seemed stuck in his usual seriousness. Feel frustrated he put his hands on his dresser and got closer to the mirror, using all his concentration on trying to smile. It began to wobble a bit. _'Come on…smile damn you… smile…' _

RING!

'_Damn you! You've been standing here for ten minutes and you can't even curl your freakishly straight lips! You're hopeless, Shinomori.'_ His mind scolded him. _'I know **dead** people who can smile more than you.' _

He dashed for the phone, his lips serious as always. "Next time I'll smile… I hope." He picked up the phone and cleared his throat lowering his voice an octave. "Moshi moshi?"

"Good morning, Aoshi!"

'_Ah, so it is the non-stop grinning idiot redhead.' _

"How is your morning?"

"…" _'Riiiight, now he's trying to have a conversation.'_

"REALLY? That sounds great! Everything sounds fine over there de gozaru! Kaoru-dono-- ow! I mean… Kaoru," Kaoru nodded her head in approval, "was wondering who my partners were whom I work with. She wants to meet you and Sanosuke, is that all right? I understand if you don't want to de gozaru yo."

"… Um well…" He side glanced at the sticky note reading Makimachi Misao. A mental image of her laughing face infested his mind.

"… Does this involve that young lady we met last night?" Kenshin whispered almost mockingly.

Aoshi answered almost too quickly. "No."

"You are not _lying_ to this one right, Aoshi?"

"…" _'Stop poking around you idiot!'_

Kenshin released a sigh and put a hand into his pocket noticing Kaoru's glare. She was waiting expectantly for Kenshin to say something. **_'Okay, I don't want Kaoru to hurt me today… It's an important one too! I can't be beaten up so make something up fast!'_** _'Hey, give me some slack here, you slave driver, I only **have** one brain._' **_'Psh, well get on with it.'_**

"Ah… I see. You are not feeling well de gozaru ka? Really now?"

Aoshi leaned on the counter side while raising an eyebrow as he listened to Kenshin ramble_. 'And who the hell is he talking to? I knew he had issues but gez. Talking to yourself is another thing…'_

"Yes… Yes…" Kenshin looked to his roommate apologetically. "I see, well feel better Aoshi-san. I hope you have a good day and meet Kaoru another day."

_'Oh, a diversion. I guess I don't give Kenshin enough credit sometimes.'_ "Thank you, Himura."

"You're welcome and please take care de gozaru." Kenshin whispered into the receiver as he hung up. He turned to his roommate and grinned politely. "Would you like to have a picnic with this one instead? I'm sure you will meet my partners some day de gozaru yo." Kaoru laughed and shook her head as she walked past Kenshin.

"I'll go find a picnic basket."

He began packing small boxes for their outing, just the two of them this time.

* * *

Aoshi silently thanked Kenshin again while hanging up the reciever. He glanced at the clock; it read 11:44. "Maybe she's still sleeping. Yeah…" He sat down across from the phone on his black leather couch, waiting patiently. "Just wait an hour and then call."

Three minutes passed and it was driving Aoshi up the wall. _**'Just call her!'** 'But what if she didn't really want me to call?' **'Then she wouldn't have given you her number, ahou.' **'It could be a fake number.' **'We'll never know.'**_ He argued in his head.

He got up and coolly yet collectedly got up and stood before the phone. "Here goes nothing." **_'Damn straight.'_**

* * *

****

"What a jerk." Misao said to herself. All morning since eight o'clock, she had lied on her bed staring at the ceiling in her yellow matching pajamas, clutching her cordless phone to her chest. "The least he could have done was not lead me _on_ like that. But… he was quite sincere though. He even bid me good night. That doesn't give him an excuse to not call me though! For once I took a risk, and it sucks!" She threw a pillow at the wall to release some frustration.

She took the phone, gripping it tightly and held it right in front of her face. "Ring damn you… riiinnnng!"

RING!

"Ohmigosh!" Misao jumped at the loud ringing. "Stupid phone. You could have at least _given_ me a notice." It rang again and she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Good morning, is this Misao?"

"…Yes." Misao pretended to sound bored but inside she was jumping for joy. "Who is _this_?"

"Aoshi. The officer from yesterday night?"

"Oh… it's you, Aoshi, riiiiiight_." 'Like I didn't know by your voice all ready! AHHH! He actually called me!'_

_'Why does she sound so… mad?'_ "So, I was wondering if you'd like to…" He looked out the window and saw two children skipping down the sidewalk. "Go to the park with me today. We could get to know one another."

"Well I guess."

"Sure?"

"Positive, thanks."

I'll see you there in ten."

"Yeah sure… okay. Bye."

"Good bye, Misao."

Misao thought she hung up the receiver when she began screaming and jumping on her bed like a mad woman. "YES! YES! I'M GOING OUT WITH THE HOTTEST GUY EVER AND HE'S TAKING ME TO THE PARK! AHHHHHHHHHH! HOW ROMANTIC!"

Aoshi, on the other end of the phone, was wide eyed, but hung up before he could here anything else Misao would blurt out. Yes sir… she was one unusual lady.

* * *

Aoshi leaned on the tall oak tree in the front of the part. He dressed in black pants, a dark blue shirt, and a beige trench coat. There came Misao around the corner, waving happily. He gawked.

She was in a mini skirt, a yellow tank top, and a black leather jacket. "Hello there, Aoshi." She said almost in a whisper. Aoshi gulped and prayed she was real, and it wasn't a dream.

"Hellllo? Aoshi?" Misao waved a hand in front of the day dreaming officer.

"Oh! Eh… hi Misao…-dono. You look lovely today." He looked down to the blushing girl.

"_Dono_? You don't have to be so formal, Aoshi. Why, no one even talks like that anymore!" She swatted his arm playfully.

"Eh… aha… yeah… you're right." **_'Why do I hang around Himura anyway?'_** "I hang around my friend Kenshin too long."

"Kenshin?"

They began walking, "Yes, he's a partner. You saw him yesterday."

"Yes, I've seen him before. He's room mates with my friend Kaoru."

"Oh… her."

"Yes, and look! There she is with Himura! HEY KA-"

Aoshi pulled Misao behind a tree and placed his large hand on her mouth. She struggled to get free which made Aoshi hug her tighter. "Be quiet, Misao." He whispered into her ear.

Kaoru turned to a noise. "Kenshin? Do you hear anything?"

"Iie, Kaoru-dono, I do not."

"I told you to stop using _dono_. It makes me feel so damn old" She said sweat dropping.

"It's a habit Kaoru-dono." Kaoru sighed in defeat as Kenshin handed her a small sandwich.

Misao finally stopped struggling but Aoshi didn't let go of her. He did put his hand down, off of her mouth though. "Um… Aoshi? You can um let go of me." She said blushing.

Aoshi was startled and jumped away. "Aa." _**'Smooth move, she probably thinks you're a slime now.' **'Shut up, I'd trying my best!'** 'Oh sure, like when you were trying to smile?' **_'…' '_**My point exactly'**_

"Not that I didn't mind… you hold me or anything." There was a silence as Misao giggled and ran away from Aoshi. "Come and get me Aoshi! You slow poke!"

He looked at her childish antics and side glanced Kenshin and Kaoru. Maybe they wouldn't see him. Besides, Misao is challenging him; he never backs down. Taking one more glance at his partner, Aoshi took off in pursuit of the little weasel girl.

In a heart beat, they saw Aoshi sprinting away from a tall oak tree right behind them.

"Oro! Is that Aoshi?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru too turned around.

"I thought you said he was sick you _liar_!" She bopped him on the head and threw her sandwich at him.

"Orororo... "

Aoshi knew Kenshin and Kaoru had seen him, but decided not to turn back. He ran faster and faster away almost catching up with Misao.

Misao laughed hysterically as she collapsed on the soft grass trying to catch her breath. Panting she looked up at Aoshi's figure running towards her. "Wait wait!"

Aoshi looked around. _'Where did she go? I swore she was right in front of me.'_ It was too late. He tripped over Misao who screamed and fell next to her.

Misao doubled over in laugher. "Ow, ow, ow." She gasped. "It hurts. I, laugh, it, hurts." She began rolling over to get on her knees. She brushed her bangs away from her face and glanced at Aoshi with a sigh.

He was not happy. Need a list?

Going out with Misao; good.  
Her being fun to be with; good.  
Misao being beautiful; also good.  
Himura seeing him chase after Misao; bad.  
Him tripping over the cute weasel; the worst thing ever.

His face was icy as ever as he picked himself up and turned over so he was in a sitting position. "I'm sorry, Misao."

"Maa, its okay, Aoshi. I know you didn't mean it." She patted his hand and smiled. "But I do mean this!" She jumped him and began poking his ribs, tickling him. '_Where did she get all this energy?'_

Kaoru and Kenshin went in search of Aoshi. "Kenshin, why did you lie to me? You could have just told me he didn't want to." They climbed over a hill.

"This one is afraid Kaoru-dono would be disappointed. This one doesn't want to disappoint you de gozaru yo…" He looked down in shame as they walked down the hill.

"Kenshin no baka! You never disappoint me! I just … nothing. I don't know."

"Ow, ow, ow. It hurts. I, laugh, it, hurts." They heard a young women pant.

"WHAT?!" Kenshin and Kaoru screamed. They began walking quickly and found Misao and Aoshi on the grass. "Oh…" Kaoru blushed red. "Never mind! I thought… never mind." Kenshin too was trying to hide his embarrassment from the bad thoughts.

Kaoru looked on with interest as she noticed the male Misao was crawling all over. "Wow. Is THAT your partner?"

"Oro? Yes, that is Aoshi."

"He's HOT."

"…"

"And that's Misao! Misaooo! Over here!" Misao stopped her antics and looked up at Kaoru.

"Hey, Kaoru!" She jumped up, her skirt swishing around her petite legs. Aoshi sat up and just stared at Misao's back. He finally rose to his feet and walked over to where Kenshin, Kaoru, and Misao stood.

Kaoru turned to Aoshi giving Misao a sly smirk. "THIS is the guy you said was hot? And stopped you over the road to ask your number?" She stared at him with glassy eyes. "Mou! You never said he was THIS good looking!"

Misao blushed as red as Kenshin's hair and smoothed her outfit. "Hi, Kenshin." At the moment, Kenshin was just glaring at Aoshi. "Kenshin?" She waved a hand in front of Kenshin. "ARE YOU LISTEN-"

"Yes, Misao-dono. Aoshi. Let me talk to you, alone." The taller man nodded and left the two girls.

"What is it, Himura?"

"I do not appreciate you… well being here."

"How was I to know you and Kamiya would be here?"

Kenshin sighed. "To tell you the truth… I was planning on… um… asking Kaoru-dono's to… I was going to pop-"

BEEP BEEP!

Kenshin sighed and picked up his beeper. "Aa… Aoshi, Sano needs you at the office."

"But it's my day off."

"Yes, but Sano is saying '911' so it must be important de gozaru."

"I guess I'll have to put a rain check on Misao and my date."

"Oh… so now you're on a _'date'_?" Kenshin smirked.

"And what are YOU on, Himura? Drugs?"

"Aoshi and Misao…sitting in a tree…" Kenshin laughing out loud.

"Shut up pink boy. How old are you again? I could have sworn you were three."

"I'm older than you and my shirt is NOT pink, it's magenta! And… well, Kaorupickeditout."

"Ha, got that frightening girl picking out your outfits now? Oh, and it's still pink." Kenshin didn't say anything and left to find his Kaoru-dono. Aoshi sighed and followed his former partner.

Misao was sitting by the lake swinging her legs gently, while gazing over the lake, watching the baby ducks swim across. The breeze flew through her stray tresses as the warm sunlight glittered the azure lake. He stared at the perfect picture of his Misao. _'Wait, MY? So when did she become mine?'_

"Aoshi?" Misao turned to him and straightened up.

"Misao, I'm sorry, but we'll have to cut our…"

"Date?" She whispered. Why did she have to be so darn cute?

"Aa, date. We'll have to cut it short. I'm needed at the office."

"Wai! Can I come, please?!" Her sultry mood swung back into its hyperactive childish fiasco once again and all the ducks suddenly flew away. "I'd like to see Sano since I haven't talked to the baka rooster head in so long."

"You call him rooster head?"

"Of course! I GAVE it to him!" She laughed while tugging on Aoshi's hand towards the park's exit.

**_'What a small world…'_** Aoshi thought as Misao and he left the park.

* * *

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin walked around in circles calling Kaoru's name. "Kaoru-dono? Where are you!"

He walked beyond shrubs and found Kaoru batting away a figure. "GET OFF ME YOU HENTAI!"

"Aw come on sweetie, just a little smooch, hehe." That earned him a hard smack on the face from the angry girl. "OW! YOU STUPID WHO-"

Kenshin rushed in and pulled Kaoru behind him. "Go away, she's MINE." His eyes flashed amber. "You do not want to touch her again." He kicked the man's ass royally, earning him an evil grin from Kaoru. He scampered away like a dog with his tail between his legs.

'_**Booh ya! That's what I'm talking about!'** 'Violence is not the answer!' **'Who cares, look, she's happy, we're happy, everyone is happy.' **'Freak rapiers in parks… what is this world coming to?'_

"KENSHIN!"

"Oro?" Kaoru glomped the redhead and they fell to the ground.

"You're such a cutie you know? Thank you thank you!" Suddenly she hit him on the head. "BUT I COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF HIM MYSELF YOU KNOW!"

"Well, it seems I can't leave you without some thug gawking at you, Kaoru." He chuckled.

"What did you call me?" She never got her answer as Kenshin pulled her in and kissed her hard on the lips. "Ken… shin…" She said in between kisses.

"Kamiya Kaoru?" Kenshin broke from her and stared into her eyes. "We've known each other for… well who knows how long. And I have been meaning to ask you…" He stopped very nervous to pop the question. "Would… I mean… would you?" He fumbled with a box. "Go out with this o-" Kaoru gave him a glare. "…me?"

"Yes." Kaoru sniffed. He smiled wide and slipped the promise ring onto her finger.

"So… what you said about Aoshi." His lips were set firm.

"I was just complementing Misao, Kenshin. You are _way_ hotter than Aoshi." Before Kenshin could mutter an 'oro' Kaoru kissed him.

'_**And we live happily ever after see?'** 'What about Aoshi, Misao-dono, and Sanosuke?' **'Patients, just wait for the next chapter.'**_

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it all so very much! See you in the last chapter!!!!!! 


	3. Wake up Call

**Wake up Call**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

"Man, where IS everyone?" Sano had been furiously knocking on Aoshi's door for the past twenty minutes. "Kenshin's out with the scary Jou-chan, and Aoshi isn't home! Heh, probably making out with that little chick from yesterday."

Sano gave one last hard punch on the door and walked away from Aoshi's apartment. "What a day. Kami-sama must love me to give me such _solitude_ on a beautiful day like this." He shuddered. "I've been around Shinomori too long."

Sano had walked all over town, enjoying his day off. Not on duty, no tickets to give, all was dandy. Well, almost.

"You _stupid_ woman!" A loud smack echoed through the oddly empty street. "What kind of a wife are you? You can't even pick up simple dry cleaning without ruining it!"

"I said I was sorry! Do not smack me again!" A raven-haired women burst through her picket fence while clenching her fists. "I'm tired of you abusing me! It was an accident, the children were playing and I tripped into the mud!"

Two small heads peaked out from the door of the small, white house. "Don't you DARE raise your voice at me bitch! I own you!" He struck her again as she gasped and flew a few feet away. She stayed down as his rant filled her ears.

"You are a lazy wife! You can't cook shit! You are a terrible mother! You are a dirty son of a-"

"STOP!" Tears flew from the women's porcelain face. "Stop shouting at me! I try my best but it does no good! I TRY to be all you want me to be! I'm leaving you and filing for divorce! I'm taking the children with me you horrible monster! You are so different from the man I used to know; now you are nothing but a filthy low life!"

The women glared at her husband with cinnamon eyes. "You don't have control over me!"

The children began crying and shut the door afraid to see their mother hit again. "You will not disobey me!" Kanryu held his hand to strike Megumi again. Megumi closed her eyes and waited for the blow that never came.

"You know." A new masculine voice said smoothly. "Slavery ended quite a while ago, and I believe a wife is your life partner, not your servant. You are supposed to treat women with respect, last time I checked."

Megumi opened her eyes and turned to the spiky haired man holding her husband's wrist. _'What is he doing?'_

"Well last time _I_ checked, this was none of your business you street gangster." He snarled ferociously. "So get out of my way or-- OW!" Sanosuke narrowed his eyes and clasped harder on the wimpy man's wrist.

"Or WHAT." His voice was almost as icy as Aoshi, but obviously, not AS icy. "What will you do to me?" Kanryu smirked and gave a bitch slap.

"Ha, and I'm just warming up."

Sano flexed his face back and smirked, just staring at the idiot. "You are a moron." He punched him in the face, knocking a few of his pretty little teeth out of his mouth. "What kind of an offence was that? I can't even write you up for hitting an officer. I know _grandmas_ who hit me harder than that." Sano spit on him and turned to Megumi.

"Oi. Ma'am are you okay there?" Sano crouched down towards the sniffling women. "I'm sorry that man you call your husband was abusing you. I'll be calling the station right now. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No." Megumi raised her head with all the dignity she could muster. "I'm fine; I do not need your pity, so please leave me alone." She got up as her bangs covered her eyes.

"I do not think you will be okay with this man… what's your name?" He brushed the hair out of her face.

"I am Megumi…" She slapped his hand away from her.

"Ah… Megumi, what a beautiful name." Sano replied.

Megumi pulled at a piece of her hair and sneered. "Do you not know I am a married woman?"

"From what you were shouting before, I thought you were filing divorce." Sano smirked.

"And I'm not seeing anyone right now! I'm in a crisis right now and the last think I need to worry about is myself thank you!" She brushed past him and Sano just stood. He listened to her footsteps, which stopped abruptly.

"I was once married." Megumi gasped and listened to Sano. "She was a wonderful wife. She was everything to me. I'd give the world to her if I could. Obviously I wasn't enough for my darling, Sayo." Sano looked down at his feet. Megumi turned her head to look at Sano over her shoulder.

"She thought lowly of me after a while. She hated my job since I was out at night. She complained my hair was unruly. The simple things ya know?" Megumi silently agreed as she clutches the hem of her apron.

"One night, I came home. We had been married for about 4 months. I found her… in bed with someone else."

"I'm so sorry."

Sano continued as if Megumi hadn't said anything. This was the first time he'd talked about it and of all people a foreigner who he'd never see again. "I just stared at her… and left the house. There was nothing for me there. We divorced the following week." Silence hung in the air.

"A month after that, while drinking with my buddies, I got a call at the hospital. My ex wife had been in a car accident and was instantly killed by impact."

"Mr.…"

"Sanosuke. Sagara Sanosuke."

"Ah, well, Sanosuke. Thank you for telling me that tale." She turned around to meet his doubting eyes. "Really. That… means a lot to me." She smiled sadly. "Would… you like to come in? Maybe you'd like something to drink."

"Ah, if that's okay with you, Megumi." He glanced at the unconscious man on the floor. "I think he needs to spend sometime out here."

"Ohoho! I agree!" Sano stepped into the house to meet two adolescent kids.

"Hello there." He waved. The children cowered behind Megumi.

"Mama? Who is that rooster headed man?" The young girl asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Rooster rooster!" The other girl whispered.

"ROOSTER?!" Sano laughed and knelt down to the girls. "Now see here! I'm no-"

"Look Ayame, his hair really IS like a rooster."

"And it sticks up too, Suzame." Ayame whispered back. Megumi giggled at her children, as Sano became SD.

"Children, this is Sanosuke."

"Why do you carry a gun Sanosuke-san?" Suzame pointed at Sano's waist.

"I'm a police officer. I help keep bad people away from small girls like you." He wiggled her nose as she giggled in delight.

Ayame, the older girl, tapped her chin. She pulled Sano's ear towards her as she whispered. "Mr. Rooster? Does that mean you will keep daddy away from mama too?"

Megumi's eyes weld up as she tried not to cry. "Ah, yes little one. That means I will help keep your daddy from hurting your mommy." The two girls smiled wide and hugged Sano.

"Arigatou tori-atama!"

"TORI-ATAMA?!"

"Ohoho!" Megumi tapped her chin. "I'm sorry Sanosuke, but it IS true!" Sano patted his hair.

"Oh well, I guess so." He turned to look at Megumi. "Please don't cry Megumi, we'll have you taken to the station and help you out."

"Can we come?" Ayame asked instantly latching onto his leg. "I've never been inside a police station before!"

Sano and Megumi smiled. "Ah, sure I guess so." The little girls cheered as they went to grab their shoes and jackets. Sano pulled out his phone and beeped Kenshin.

Megumi shyly tapped Sano on the shoulder. "I appreciate everything you are doing Sano."

"Yes. I can't stand guys like him anyway. I'll have someone come and take him under custody, Megumi." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise, nothing bad will happen to you anymore. I promise."

* * *

"Aoshi?"

"Hai."

"Do you enjoy your job?"

Aoshi glanced at the fidgeting girl. "Well, it's satisfying, but I don't really like putting my existence on the line. I want to help save people though so I don't see any other choice."

"Oh." There was silence until they reached the station. Misao looked up into the building and just stood there with her hands clasped together.

Aoshi offered her his arm. "Ready?" She giggled and slipped her arm into his. They went inside and instantly saw the familiar rooster hair.

"Yo Rooster!" Misao bounded over to him. "I can't believe you would dare Aoshi to do such a thing! Didn't you notice who I was?"

"Aren't you Jo-chan's friend?" He asked looking up from paper work. She smiled and nodded her head. "Nope, never heard of you." Misao became angry and was about to deck him when Aoshi stepped in.

"Sagara."

"Heeey ice-block."

"Well? What did you want?" His voice was as smooth as glass.

"Oh, I was walking around today and a man was abusing his wife. Tankani Megumi has reported sever bruises, scars, and…well she's not in the best shape. She has two children though. They are as healthy as can be. I've taken them here while another officer is taking Kanryu in custody."

"Okay."

"I want you to interview him please." Sanosuke sat back in his chair and grinned. "No one can get someone to talk better than you ice-block."

"Aoshi is NOT an ice-block!" Misao argued. Sano waved her off which upset her to no end.

"Sano-nii!" Two little girls ran over to Sanosuke with little hands wanting to be carried. They looked curiously at the two new strangers.

"Hi, I'm Misao." She smiled warmly at the children.

"Wow Misao-san… you're hair is very pretty."

"Well why don't we sit over there and leave Sano and Aoshi do their work?" The girls agreed and ran away from Sano following Misao.

"Thanks." Sano replied. He looked at Aoshi who was just gazing at Misao. "Don't tell me you're becoming a softy on me too!"

"No, not yet anyway."

* * *

The afternoon proceeded. Megumi was at the clinic being treated, Aoshi was interviewing Kanryu, Sano was at his desk doing paper work and Misao babysat the two girls. As it became late, Aoshi emerged from the interviewing room.

"Hey, how did it go? Is he chicken or what?"

"That guy is a wimp. He didn't even put up a fight." Aoshi responded. Sano began laughing hysterically. Aoshi noticed the small bundle in the crook of the station. He found two children sleeping peacefully embraced by a woman with long black tendrils waving around her small form. He stared in awe at the sight before him. Sano noticed Aoshi spacing out and nodded.

"They've been asleep." Aoshi nodded and walked over to Misao. Staring down at her, he had to fight the urge to stroke her glossy hair. He pulled off the trench coat and wrapped it over the three girls. He then walked to the opposite end of the station and sat on the bench watching the woman he came to know breath slightly and sniggle into his coat. Sano shook his head and walked back to his desk. The night carried on as everyone drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight hit Misao's eyes the next morning. "Awwwwww." She yawned. She felt the warmth of the bodies still next to her and a light sent of tea aroma mixed with… something… she couldn't put her finger on it but who the hell cared; it was a wonderful feeling. "Ayame? Suzame? Wake up now." She said with her eyes closed.

"We're over here, Misao!" Misao opened one eye to find a woman, Ayame, Suzame, and Sano sitting at Sano's desk eating fruit. "Good morning!"

Wait then what was the warmth around her? She carefully gulped and looked up to find a slumbering Aoshi. "Eep!"

"Hey, I just moved you over since the girls wanted to get up. Hope you don't mind." Sano grinned.

"Yeah, across the room and right on top of Aoshi!" Misao whispered. She carefully lifted the coat off her and wrapped it on Aoshi. She found her hair a bit frizzy but was in no mood to care as she walked to Sano's desk.

"So I take it you are Megumi?" Misao asked politely as she snatched a fruit from Sano's hand.

"Yes."

"I'm Misao. I'm glad you are feeling better. Sano was worrying about you, you know."

"Oh he was, was he?" Megumi raised an eyebrow at Sano who began choking on his food.

"Yeah. I guess he was!"

"What about you, Misao?" Sano shot back taking the fruit back from Misao. "Shinomori over there stayed up half the night just staring at you. How boring looking at an ugly little weasel like you."

Misao gasped and pulled at her hair. _'WHAT! I aught a kick his tiny ass all the way to… well some where really far! I can't be THAT ugly! And why this early in the morning?! I didn't even go home-- oh baaad Misao. I know Kaoru will be giving me a lecture later on. But still! Stupid Sano don't have to point out my every flaw, at least I know how to use a HAIR BRUSH! I better make a good comeback.'_ She thought vivaciously. Yet the only words that came out of her mouth were: "I…I…" 

"Misao is beautiful." They all turned around to find Aoshi's frigid eyes staring at them sleepily. "Do you concur, Sagara?" Misao gulped but had to admit he looked pretty cute all sleepy and his hair tousled like that.

"Nope." He replied quickly taking a huge gulp of the peach he was just eating. _'Why does he always give me those eyes? They are so creepy!'_

"Ah, Tankani-san I presume."

"Hai, that's me."

"I have spoken with Kanryu and I have decide he is to be on trail then sentenced to jail in due time. The nurse says your injures will mend in time but mentally..." He paused. "She said that's up to you. In time you will have to get along with life again. She recommends a physiologist if you need to talk to someone."

"I see…" She looked down as Sano stared at her.

"Awe come on, Kitsune!" He took her by the shoulder. "Look on the bright side! You're free! And if you ever need help, you can always count on meeeeee…" Everyone stared at him. "Uuuuuuuuuuuus! Yeah _us_!" He blushed a tinge.

"Thank you… Sano." She took hold of his hand and they didn't move out of that position. "That means the world to me. I now know I can move on and prepare myself for the next step in my life." He nodded solemnly and Megumi smiled.

"Come here, loves. Mommy loves you both very much and we will get out of this safely. I love you two so much."

"We love you, mommy. Don't cry anymore, please?" Ayame said as both children hugged their mother.

"Yes… no more tears." The watched the family

Misao smiled wide and gathered her things. "Well this has got to be the oddest, best, funniest day I've had. I'm afraid I've got to be going now though. There are too many things to do at home. I really hope to see you all again." They waved good bye to the small girl as she and Aoshi made their way outside.

"Thank you for a great day Aoshi. I hope to do it again sometime." She pulled her purse over her jacket and moved her long flowing hair from her face.

Aoshi nodded and grinned nicely. _'Well it's a start. Not a smile, but close enough.'_ "Ah, it had been one of my more exciting days for me also."

They stood there for a while until Misao huffed a small laugh. "Do you remember the first time we saw each other two days ago? Who would have thought we'd be here right now? I mean, what a crazy day it's been and all cause that ba-"

Aoshi kissed Misao briefly on the cheek while pulling her close to him. She breathed in and fluttered her eyes open. He backed away and looked down at the sidewalk, running the same hand that he touched her with through his hair. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

She licked her lips as a devil of a smile crossed them. "Ha. You missed you know? If you can't give me a smile at least a kiss on the lips would suffice." He stared at her with an eye brow raised. Misao laughed and pulled his head down to her level as she planted a full kiss onto his own warm lips. He ran a hand through her silky strands as she tip toed still holding his face between her petite hands.

She let go of him as her feet touched the floor, still beaming with that treasured smile. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as she laughed. "I'll call you sometime Makimachi Misao." She fingered her lips and nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it." He nodded and flagged down a taxi. As it rolled by the curb, Aoshi gave the man money and said to drive the young lady wherever she wanted. With that, Aoshi closed Misao's door and she pecked him on the cheek one more time. "Till next time. Bye."

"Good bye." He watched the yellow taxi cab drive away, silently wondering what their next meeting would hold in store.

Once again, Misao pulled out her cell phone and dialed the same number she had dialed that fateful night on the road.

"Lo?"

"Hey, Kaoru, you would not believe what just happened."

"_I_ wouldn't believe? _You_ wouldn't believe what happened to _me_! Kenshin finally made me his girlfriend! He even gave me a promise ring! Oh, Misao," She could hear her friend sighing wistfully into the receiver, "I've been waiting for Kenshin to say that to me. Next is for us to get engaged! Then marriage! Oh, I have the perfect wedding dress in mind—and mind you, you will be my bride's maid! It will be wonderful! Oh and think of our children, they will be so cute! Don't you think, Misao? Misao…?"

"What? Oh yea, they'll be really cute, Kaoru. Whatever you say… whatever you say." Misao herself was thinking about a certain tall male and what their future would be like. This time they had kissed but what about next time? Surely it would be profound, extensive, passionate and…

She shook her head at the fantasy thoughts and hit her head a few times. She watched the world pass by her window as she partly listened to her friend's over excitement on the phone.

'_One step at a time, Misao… one step at a time.'_

OWARI  
(End)

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this short piece! I hope you liked it enough to review with a positive note! But if not, review anyway! Thanks for stopping by— see you later!**


End file.
